


Woodsmoke

by bornof_sorrow (wintersfire)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfire/pseuds/bornof_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimeric is naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodsmoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Captive Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8174) by freece. 



> written for [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/) in 20 minutes. She wanted J/A cheering up - hope this is what you wanted, sorry about the no sex thing. No beta, let me know if there are howlers.

Title: Woodsmoke  
Rating: R  
Warnings: No actual sex, sorry  
Disclaimer: the character's belong to [](http://freece.livejournal.com/profile)[ **freece**](http://freece.livejournal.com/)  and this only happens in my world of Captive Prince.  
Summary: Aimeric is naughty.  
Author's Note: written for [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/) in 20 minutes. She wanted J/A cheering up - hope this is what you wanted, sorry about the no sex thing. No beta, let me know if there are howlers.

   
"Jord? Jord!" 

He felt a strong hand grip his arm and shake him. He turned further into the furs. The hand shook his shoulder this time and the faint hint of woodsmoke pushed rest out of reach. 

"Go away." The warmth was delicious and he wanted to linger in this state of comfort and peace.

"Jord, you must wake. There is a fire in the stables..."

Jord's consciousness snapped to and he rolled out of the furs and toppled onto the stone, reaching for his boots. He glanced at Aimeric who was lying half across the bed, watching him. He was dressed in riding leathers, supple, fine and skin tight and a heavy padded jacket over a thin lawn shirt. He brought the smell of cold air with him.

"Call muster and tell his Highness, we must gather as many..." Jord trailed off at the amused look on Aimeric's face even as he struggled into his boot.. He dropped his other boot to the floor and let go his struggle with his breech lacings.

Aimeric knelt up on to the bed and, still smiling, slowly shrugged the jacket from his shoulders. The movement snagged his shirt and a patch of skin was revealed like an unfurled parchment. Jord's eyes slid along the graceful collarbone and he took a breath and looked sharply at Aimeric.

"That is not behaviour suited to a lord..."

"Ah, but I'm not a lord and may never be one. However, I accept my behaviour was less than gentlemanly, especially to a man so much my senior..." Aimeric stopped the trickle of low words and unhurriedly pulled his shirt from his leathers, then dragged it over his head and tossed it aside.

Jord turned away, kicked off his boot and dropped his unlaced breeches back to the floor. He smiled to imagine Aimeric's face at his languid striptease being ignored. When he turned back he folded his arms and stood at ease. Aimeric was by now tugging the cord through the eyelets in the leather, revealing small measures of tight muscle and soft hair with every pluck.

Jord focused on the loosening of the next eyelet. He let Aimeric feel the full weight of his regard and then, slowly, he considered every inch of bare skin before meeting Aimeric's stare. Aimeric drew in a breath and shivered slightly, arching his spine into the sensation and revealing his adam's apple as he tipped back his head.

Jord could feel the familiar heaviness in his balls and the jolt of excitement in his cock. Slowly he relaxed his arms allowing one hand to stroke across his stomach before gripping his shaft and cupping his sac with the other. Aimeric's hand had stopped its work and he was rapt, immobilised. He looked so beautiful that Jord had a brief moment of unreality: but he was here in this room with its wide bed and well-worn finery; and he was here with this surprising man, who looked, at this precise moment, like he was getting ready to come.

“You have heard of the boy who cried wolf 'Ric. When his lies were found out, he was punished.”

Aimeric's head snapped forward and his spine straightened. “Punished?”

“Yes. Both for the lies and the need for attention. He had to learn to control those desires lest they led to harm.” Jord could hear the strike of flint in his own voice and Aimeric's jaw dropped down before being swiftly shut.

“Well...” Aimeric ignored the last couple of eyelets and pulled and twisted the leather from his skin. Jord watched his cock bob at his stomach with the move and prompted:

“Yes?”

“How...how would such a thing be contrived?”

Jord jacked his cock and smiled, feeling alert and every bit awake now. He glanced around and saw a slim leather crop, no doubt dropped by Aimeric after his dawn patrol. He reached for it and said

“Hands and knees, 'Ric, and I'll show you.”

The End


End file.
